Twisted
by theprincedonte
Summary: Kanako remembers how Keitaro chose her to be his wife. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it's true I really don't.**

Kanako rose out of a peaceful slumber. She was in the manager's room of the Inn, which she ran with her husband when he was there. Kanako never knew joy such as this, her beloved brother had asked for her hand in marriage! It all happened a few months ago back at Molomol.

**Flashback Kanako POV**

"This is your last chance to pick your promised girl Keitaro. Girls line up!" Mitsune's voice echoed throughout the dark, dank chamber. All of the girls took formed into a single line; I was after Aoyoma and before that bitch. The bitch who was going to steal my brother from me, Naru Narusegwa. For all of my scheming and planning, I was going to lose to this monster. What did she have that I didn't? Where she was violent, I was collected and calm. Where she was quick to condone brother to multiple beatings, I would never do such a thing to him. From the corner of my eyes I saw him, walking down the line, walking towards his promised girl. I couldn't bear it, I closed my eyes shut, and I couldn't bear to see him embrace her. If only I thought ahead and pinched my nose; as he passed in front of me his cinnamon like scent wafted into my nose. I took a deep breath who knew when I would be able to do this again. Then my face was taken into warm, soft hands, followed by a red hot kiss.

I didn't want to open my eyes lest it be my imagination, then I felt a tongue probing my clamped teeth. Gasping I opened my eyes and saw his face. Seeing my open eyes, he winked at me and pulled me closer to him. This time I didn't hold back on the kiss, our tongues met, fighting for dominance over the other. Never before had I felt so alive! His hands trailed down my back, touching, than grabbing my arse. Every touch of his electrified my body. In light of what he was doing, I returned the favor; my own hands grabbed his own firm arse. Then my other hand trailed down his front… Only a cry of outrage from Naru stopped the kiss.

Kei pulled away from me, but wrapped an arm around my waist; pulling me closer towards him. Leaning my head against his chest, I looked at my one time rival. Naru was sobbing at the sight of us two making out and how she wasn't chosen. Good things really do happen to good people. I wondered why he chose me but frankly, I didn't give a damn. A pinch on my rear brought me back to reality, read faced. Kei guided me, not to the chamber, but outside to the beach. There he took one of the many planes, helping me into it, and flew back home. The wedding was wonderful and the wedding night was the best night of my life.

**End Flashback**

The only mar on our new life was the fact that Kei's job, as an archeologist, made him go on long term digs out of the country. The only reason I wasn't with him was because I was pregnant with our children. Whenever he did return sadness was etched onto his face. I put it down as he missed me, so every time I saw him, I gave him the hug to end all hugs. The door opened downstairs, announcing his arrival. I ran downstairs towards him, jumping him with a bear hug. I gave him a passionate welcome back kiss, but he didn't seem all in to it today. Pulling away I frowned at him, my face asking my question for me.

"Kana-Chan, I've got some bad news for you. I'm going on a dig in America and won't be back for a couple of months, Seeing my face fall he hurried on, Don't worry I'll be back for the babies' birth and then I won't go anywhere for at least a year." Brightening at this I jumped with joy. Embracing me once more, Kei left for the dig.

**End Kanako POV General POV**

Keitaro walked out the doors disturbed by his sister. The doctors had told him that she would never recover but seeing was believing. Walking down the halls, Keitaro signed out, and headed towards his car. In the car was his wife and friends, waiting for his return. Once in Keitaro sobbed into his wife's shoulder. Every time he saw Kanako she got worse. In the beginning she at least wasn't restrained, now she was in a full body straightjacket strapped into the wall. He could see her body's movement as she mimed movement. Straitening up, Keitaro started the car and drove towards the airport, determined to get as far away from Arkham Asylum as possible.

**A/N: Just an idea I had floating around for a while. Considering how messed up Kanako is, Arkham Asylum seemed a logical choice to place her. Now to answer a question I received. I have nothing against Kanako but I do enjoy writing about her mental state of mind. Oh and the poll on my profile will be ending in a week, so START VOTING ALREADY! I mean seriously, only eight people have voted and it is a tie! Reviews are still welcomed. Catch ya'll later! **


End file.
